In the Eye of the Beholder
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Ryou realizes something about his lover, Seto Kaiba and he finally decides to end his 'relationship', but the distraught boy finds some help. Joey/Ryou, fluff, no sex.


Comments have been taken out.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi! AU! Seto Kaiba OCC (maybe, I'm not quite sure). Yes! I made Seto Kaiba smoke and I changed Ryou's last name to Drake! It would have been weird to have a brother named Bakura Bakura, don't you think?  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder does not own anyone she mentions in the fic. And she doesn't know why she picked Drake. And for once, D. Human isn't mentioned! . . .okay, except for that.  
  
- - -  
  
IN THE EYE OF THE BEHOLDER  
  
- - -  
  
Ryou Drake slowly buttoned his shirt as he sat on the edge of the giant bed. Seto Kaiba lay in the bed silently smoking a cigarette as he relaxed after their antics. The silence that always blanketed them after they had had sex was pregnant and almost suffocating. Ryou wanted to say something, anything that could start a conversation, but it would only lead to Kaiba getting angry.  
  
"Ryou." Kaiba's voice startled Ryou out of his thoughts.  
  
"Seto?" Ryou questioned softly, turning around to face the other boy.  
  
The CEO's eyes narrowed at him. "I thought I told you never to call me that!" He growled harshly, causing Ryou to flinch slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaiba." He looked away and down at the floor, waiting for Kaiba to continue whatever it had been that he had started to say.  
  
Kaiba shook his head at the incompetence of his 'partner' and leaned over to the nightstand. He pulled out a wad of cash and separated a $50 bill from it; he then crumpled it and threw it at Ryou. He felt some satisfaction as it hit the back of the pale boy's head. "Here's some cash for a cab home, keep the change." He smirked; it was as if he were paying for a slut, technically, he was.  
  
Ryou stared at the crumpled bill sitting on the bed, wishing that Kaiba would feel the same as him. He had been sleeping with the CEO for a few months now and he had really liked him before their 'relationship' had started. Ryou had thought that Kaiba had somewhat liked him back, but so far all they had done together was have sex. Then it was the usual, Kaiba would pay him, then send him on his way until he needed to find a release again.  
  
Slowly he took the money, knowing that Kaiba would get angry, asking him if his money was good enough. Stuffing the bill in his pocket he left the room without another word. He felt dirty and wanted to get home as soon as possible. He couldn't even figure out why he had come when Kaiba had called. His mind had told him not to, but his heart, which still felt something for the other boy, had told him that maybe this time might be different.  
  
But it hadn't been. He left the large silent house, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm against the nipping wind. It was almost winter, though there wasn't any snow yet, but Ryou had forgotten a jacket. But he felt like walking home, even though it was a long way. Maybe after the walk he'd convince himself not to go back again.  
  
***  
  
Joey Wheeler and his friends were hanging out at the local arcade. Since it was Saturday nobody had to worry about homework until tomorrow.  
  
"Damn it!" Joey growled as he lost the game he was playing against Yami Motou for the fifth time. It was a racing game and Joey was usually the top scorer, but he couldn't beat the self appointed Game King. "I've seen you drive! You suck! How can you keep winning!" He pouted.  
  
"It's a game Joey, Yami always wins, you know that." Mai smiled as she winked at him  
  
Joey sighed, "Yeah, yeah." He shook his head as his eyes turned to the window. "Hey, isn't that Ryou?" He wondered, making everyone look.  
  
"Yep." Yugi Motou, Yami's brother nodded. "It's freezing outside and he's wearing short sleeves!"  
  
"Come on, let's see what he's up to." Joey jumped out of his seat before anyone could stop him. "Hey Ryou!" Joey called across the street to his friend. He ran across the street to stop in front of the silver haired boy. "What's up?"  
  
Ryou forced a smile. "Hello Joey." He said softly. "Nothing much, you?" He wondered, knowing that he couldn't get away without a little conversation first.  
  
"The others and me were just playing at the arcade. I guess they think it's too cold for them." Joey rolled his eyes as he looked back at the arcade and could see the others in the window, having gone back to their games. Now Bakura, Ryou's brother, was racing Yami while Malik Ishtar and his brother Marik cheered them on. Isis, their older sister looked embarrassed.  
  
"It's just as well." Ryou shrugged, wishing that he were somewhere warm too.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" Joey read his mind. "I mean, it feels like it's gonna snow soon and you're only wearing a shirt. It's thin too." Joey reached out a hand to touch the light material of Ryou's shirt, but his fingers came in contact with Ryou's skin instead. He pulled his hand back, "Christ Ryou! You're as cold as ice! Come inside the arcade and get warmed up." Joey said, motioning Ryou to follow him.  
  
But the boy shook his head. "I just want to go home. I'm not. . .feeling well." The boy hesitated as he looked down at the floor.  
  
"Well it's not wonder!" Joey chided as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around a protesting Ryou's shoulders. "Now shuddap and let me take you home." The blonde wrapped an arm around Ryou and hugged him close before pulling him forward.  
  
Ryou blushed at the close contact, and blushed even harder when he realized that it felt good. Nobody ever held him like this; Kaiba wasn't even affectionate when they were having sex. They had never even kissed. He glanced up at Joey's lips and quietly wondered how soft they would be against his own. . .  
  
A gasp caught Joey's attention and the blonde looked down at his friend to see his red cheeks. "You're probably coming down with a fever! Geez Ryou, you really need to take better care of yourself." Joey said gently as he stopped and zipped the jacket around Ryou up. "There, that'll help." Joey grinned and then replaced his arm around Ryou, this time around his back.  
  
The walk back to Ryou's place was quiet and Ryou figured that Joey would leave once they reach it, but he was wrong.  
  
"I wanna make sure that you're okay." Joey explained when Ryou looked at him in confusion. "You're quieter than usual and you looked kinda depressed."  
  
Ryou sighed, not knowing if he wanted Joey to stay or not. A part of him wanted it, it would be nice to talk to someone for a change and the thought of that someone being Joey, made it all more appealing. But on the other hand he didn't need to keep Joey from being at the arcade. He knew the blonde would have a full day tomorrow with homework and working. Finally, he let Joey decide. "It's up to you Joey, but I really need to take a shower if that's okay? Warm me up a little." Ryou shrugged.  
  
"Sure no problem." Joey shook his head. "You go have a shower, I'll make some cocoa." He suggested and gently pushed Ryou up the stairs where he knew the bathroom was. When the boy had disappeared Joey went to the kitchen and began to heat some water.  
  
Ryou sighed and he slowly stripped out of his clothes. As he threw his boxers in the hamper he noticed that there was blood staining them. It seemed Kaiba had been a little rough again. Sighing for what was the thousandth time that evening, Ryou let them drop to the floor, he'd have to soak them and he'd do it later.  
  
After turning on the water he tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold before getting in. The water felt good as it beat against his body, massaging the stiff muscles straining under his skin. Reaching for the bottle of apple scented shampoo his hand missed, knocking it to the bottom of the tub with a thud sound.  
  
Picking it up again as he shook his head at his clumsiness Ryou poured some of the cold substance into the palm of his hand. He was just running his fingers through his hair when the door to the bathroom opened and Joey pulled back the shower curtain. "Shit Joey! What the hell?" He grabbed the curtain and closed it again.  
  
Joey was panting, having run up the stairs. "I heard a thud, I thought that maybe you had fallen." He explained, sorry he had embarrassed his friend, though he hadn't seen anything that Ryou should have been embarrassed about.  
  
Ryou smiled, despite his embarrassment. "I just dropped the bottle of shampoo, I'm sorry I worried you." He replied.  
  
"I'm sorry I walked in." Joey replied from behind the curtain. He was silent for a minute, then spoke up again. "Hey, Ryou? Why is there blood on your boxers?" He asked with a suspicious tone in his voice.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened as his heart sank in his chest. Nobody else had known about his 'relationship' with Kaiba and he hadn't planned on telling anyone.  
  
"I assume from your silence that nobody was supposed to find out about whatever caused it." Joey replied dully as Ryou closed his eyes.  
  
"You'd have assumed right." Ryou sighed as he opened his eyes. "I. . .I've been. . .sleeping with someone for a few months. . .and. . .I guess they were a little too. . .rough." He bit his lip, it was the truth and he didn't have to tell Joey who it was.  
  
"Who is he?" Okay, so he'd spoken too soon.  
  
"Um. . .no one important." Ryou whispered.  
  
"You're lying you know. I can always tell cause you're so bad at it." Joey chuckled slightly. "Come on Ryou, just tell me."  
  
Ryou sighed again. "Kaiba." He closed his eyes, waiting for Joey's reaction.  
  
"What?" Joey shrieked, "You've been sleeping with Seto Kaiba? When did this happen? That bastard actually has feelings?"  
  
Something stabbed at Ryou's heart as he heard the last question. "It happened a few months ago. . .and no, he doesn't have any feelings." His voice was strained, but the noise from the shower blocked it out, or Joey pretended not to hear it.  
  
"Come on, I mean if you've been sleeping with him then he must have some feelings toward you. Unless. . ." Joey looked down at the bloodied boxers. "Did he rape you Ryou?" He asked softly.  
  
"What? No! Of course not!" Ryou sounded surprised. "It's just. . ." He calmed down. "It's a one sided thing." He mumbled quietly. "I guess I just kinda figured it out." He knew he was pathetic.  
  
"One sided? You mean you like him but he doesn't feel the same?" Joey asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "That's where you had just come from when I came out of the arcade, ain't it?" He asked, knowing it was right.  
  
"Yeah." Ryou sniffed suddenly as tears burned his eyes; then again maybe it was the shampoo. "He gave me money for a cab, but it felt like he was paying me for sleeping with him, it always does." He took a shaky breath. "There's a fifty in the pocket in my jeans, can you please get rid of it? I don't care if you keep it, but just please get rid of it." He whispered softly and heard Joey shuffling clothes around.  
  
"Are you sure?" Joey asked softly, having found the money.  
  
"I'm sure." Ryou nodded, even though there was a shower curtain between them.  
  
"Alright." Joey said, "I'm going to go back downstairs and I'll wait for you there, then we'll talk if you want." Ryou didn't move until he heard a door close.  
  
***  
  
When he had finished with his shower, Ryou changed into gray sweatpants and a white T-shirt. The T-shirt was actually Bakura's, which was obvious from the 'I'm A Bad Ass' in black letters on the front. He dried his hair as much as he could with a towel before he went back down the stairs to face Joey.  
  
He found the blonde in the kitchen sitting at the table with a cup of steaming cocoa between his hands. As soon as Ryou sat down, Joey got up and poured hot water into another mug. He mixed something into the liquid then set it down in front of Ryou. The silver haired boy smiled his thanks as Joey sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Ryou said softly, knowing that Joey wanted to talk.  
  
"Didn't you trust us?" Joey asked.  
  
Ryou shrugged, "It wasn't a matter of trusting you guys. I think. . .deep down I knew that I was just whoring myself off like some prostitute and I didn't want you to know in case you'd think of me as just that, a whore." He closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly.  
  
Joey sighed as he got up and sat down in another chair right beside Ryou. "Come on kid, we'd never think that of you." He said softly as he gently held Ryou's chin within his finger and thumb, forcing the boy to look at him. Ryou opened his eyes and Joey was surprised to see them filling with tears.  
  
"But it's true!" Ryou insisted. "I slept with Kaiba and he paid me for it." His chin trembled as he looked into Joey's eyes. "I'm a whore." He blinked, two tears slowly falling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Both small crystals only stopped when they reached Joey's fingers.  
  
"He was being an asshole. He's always like that." Joey shook his head, his thumb gently caressing Ryou's skin, wiping the tear tracks away. "Ryou, he always does something to make everyone else feel lower than him, it's the way Kaiba works." Joey said as Ryou watched his lips move, unconsciously wondering if they were soft again.  
  
Blushing when he realized what he was thinking about Ryou averted his eyes and looked away. Being really close to each other, Joey noticed the change right away and questioned it. "Something wrong?" He asked gently.  
  
Brown eyes turned to amber. "N-no. . .I was just. . .um. . ." He tried to think of something, but knew he couldn't lie to Joey. He sighed in defeat, knowing that he was probably going to say the wrong thing. "I was wondering if your lips were soft." He mumbled.  
  
Joey was quiet for a minute, then laughed, startling Ryou. "You wanted to know if my lips were soft?" Excitement shined within Joey's eyes even though the boy had stopped laughing. "Why don't you find out?" He asked before gently pressing his lips against Ryou's in a soft kiss.  
  
His lips were soft and Ryou couldn't help but melt at the warmth he felt heating up his body, centering around the mouth against his own.  
  
Finally, Joey pulled back and smiled. It wasn't his usual grin, but a soft smile, one that Ryou found he liked. "That answer your question?" He asked, his thumb caressing Ryou's cheek, this time to feel the smooth skin.  
  
Ryou blinked, then smiled, "No. . .I think you should do that again." He said causing Joey to snort with amusement. But the blonde didn't object and gently replaced his lips.  
  
- - -  
  
END!!  
  
What did ya think? And does anyone know if there are any pictures with Joey and Ryou in them? (Preferably not from the TV show. . .) 


End file.
